wrath_of_the_bombersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Hyper Darkness"
Hyper Darkness is bomberfan's creator and has been in many other orb games including WOTB. However, this is simply an impostor of him. Why he is posing as Hyper Darkness is unknown. It's possible that its a robot, like the one from "All-star orb", except it looks less like a robot. His attitude is very serious toned, and he is pretty quiet. Backstory The Hero Team His origins can trace back to a roleplaying series with the title "The Hero Team". His first appearance is as the main antagonist in Volume 5, Season 4. In it, he overthrows his leader Darkbela5, and antagonizes Mobius. He is confronted in World X. He has two phases, one in his normal form, another in a giant formed called "Hyper Darkness X". In the Hyper Darkness X phase, he has the help of a corrupted Yoshi named "Bad". He is eventually defeated. Hyper comes back in the next season, but on the side of the heroes, due to the heroes and Darkbela5's team having a common enemy. Adventure Trials Season 1 Most of which is know about Hyper Darkness comes from the roleplaying series called "Adventure Trials". He first appears from the very beginning after beating the Apprentice, the first boss. He taunts them and reveals that he has kidnapped Bad. He does this for the entire Season (Season 1) until he was confronted for a final showdown. In the middle of his fight he gives Bad back but corrupts him, which initiates the final boss. Season 2 Hyper comes back in season 2, and plays the role as the main antagonist, along with one of his minion, Tenebris. In this season, it is revealed that he has an entire team of bad guys. It is also revealed that unlike his personality, he treats them pretty nicely and actually helped them out quite a lot. Apparently, he saved a robot named "Jim" from a mad experiment. He teamed up with a king titled "King Dominor" so they both could have more power. He revived a minion named "Barrel-Bot", due to him think that he could be of some use. He saw a pumpkin mage named "Cucurbita" in a bit state and offered him a spot on his team. The others are old friends of his. Hyper plays the role of the 1st of the final boss. What triggers the boss fight are the heroes taunting Hyper how they killed one of their minions named "Tenebris". He gets very angry exclaiming that Hyper "didn't give him a fair chance", revealing that Hyper was harsh on Tenebris in the past. Once beat, Tenebris is revived and absorbs the power of Hyper, his team, Bad, Burgerwasp, and Jimmy. Once the 2nd phase of the final boss is beaten, Hyper and his team appear at the hub world. Hyper apologizes for the trouble and offers to help the heroes on their next Adventure. The heroes accept the offer. Later on, Tenebris comes back to the team asking for mercy. Hyper gives him mercy and lets him back on the team. This is because Hyper says he did the same thing Tenebris did (referencing The hero team, Volume 5 Season 4). Season 3 In season 3, Hyper does not do too much rather than operate a portal. He does help the heroes in the final fight against Vutnex. He also commands his team to help the heroes by giving them items, tips, etc. Season 4 Hyper does not appear in Season 4, but there was a boss battle planned to battle an asteroid field that would look like Hyper. In WOTB In Wrath of the Bombers, he gives ideas for how to stop the heroes, like everyone else. Even though he is supposedly powerful, he didn't do much rather than give ideas. Unlike the other villains though, he doesn't really insult his team members. Later on in the series, he leaves due to the fact that apparently "nobody seems to listen to him anymore". Hyper then creates a portal and leaves the team. It is currently unknown if he will return. Gallery Hyper4.png|The 4th iteration of Hyper. Hyper3.png|The 3rd appearance, made with MS paint. Hyper2.png|The 2nd appearance. This is the first time he is seen with fire powers. Hyperoriginal.png| Hyper's first appearance. hyperarenaTHT.png| Hyper's arena in THT Volume 5 Season 4. hypernewdesign.png| Hyper's newest design/appearance. hypercastleold.png| Hyper's castle in THT Volume 5 Season 4. hypercastlenew.png| Hyper's castle in Adventure Trials Season 2. hyperogmodel.png| The first normal model of Hyper Darkness. RobloxScreenShot20170616_153458665.png| The arena where you fight Hyper in Adventure Trials Season 2. RobloxScreenShot20170616_155841328.png| Hyper Darkness X's fight in THT Volume 5 Season 4. RobloxScreenShot20170616_152735595.png| Hyper's arena as seen in Adventure Trials Season 1. Trivia * Hyper Darkness was originally made to be a fan character to be in a ROBLOX game called "M&L RP". * Hyper makes a cameo as a poster in Bad's house in Electric orb. * Hyper is a recolor of a Mario and Luigi villain called "The Dark Star". * He was removed from WOTB because Bad requested him to be. This is because this was during the big Thomas VS Bad fight. * The creator thinks his voice would sound similar to Megatron's from Transformers. * His creation is 4 years old now. * The model of Hyper Darkness in Adventure Trials Season 1 is a retexture of Hyper Darkness X but shrunk down, recolored, and the face isn't a decal. * His archnemesis is a character named "Bad The Dark Star" from the roleplaying series "The Hero Team" (THT). * The first archnemesis of Hyper was a robloxian named "Jolly". * His main theme is Antasma's theme from Mario and Luigi Dream Team. Ironically, his battle music is Adventure's End, while his main minion, Tenebris, has Antasma's battle theme. * In very early RPs, he originally had the same colors as Dark Star. * Hyper's original design wasn't an exact recolor of dark star. His spikes were much thicker and his eyes had a different shape. Links * Hyper Darkness' old castle model * Hyper's Theme (AKA Antasma's Theme) * The series he is the main antagonist in (Adventure Trials) Category:Villians